Map of Your Heart
by God's Child1598
Summary: This is a story about learning how not to be afraid even in the worse situations. And how God can work things out for good even though it didn't come out the way you thought it would. Hope you like it!
1. Disclaimers

Map of Your Heart Disclaimers:

Sonic and the Sonic Characters are NOT my characters, they belong to Sega and Payton Tanner, Monica Tanner, Grace Tanner Jacky, Kate and Morgan Williams, Cathrin Principal and Mrs. Beachmen are my characters. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: A Living Dream

Map of Your Heart Disclaimers:

Sonic and the Sonic Characters are NOT my characters, they belong to Sega and Payton Tanner, Monica Tanner, Grace Tanner Jacky, Kate and Morgan Williams, Cathrin Principal and Mrs. Beachmen are my characters. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2: A Drowning Experience

It was a long day. Payton had youth group and she was dog tired. Her and her friend Jacky Williams had the younger kids and the older kids to deal with, good thing that they had different classes or it wouldn't of been pretty...  
As she got in to the house she saw a message on the answering machine. "I wonder who this is?" she ask- to no one in particular.  
she pushed the button and listened.  
It was her mom.  
[" Payton, Honey. I have some disappointing news... My boss says that I have 3 overnight trips and that you won't be able to come with me anymore. I'm sorry Sweetie. But, don't be too disappointed! I left a couple of gifts for you on the dishwasher and I know that you'll like them. Don't forget to let the dogs out, feed them and the cats, lock the doors, shut the blinds, and make sure that you do the dishes. since I'll be gone for three days I left some money for food and groceries and the phone numbers for the neighbors if you need anything okay. I'll call you every once in a while to see how you're doing. And when I get there. Okay? I need to go. Hope you have fun and be careful! Love you Honey! Bye."] 'End of Messages' said the machine.  
"Moms boss is starting to get on my nerves! He's always making mom go on long trips and I never get to see her! Ever since dad died it's been harder to not let my emotions show. I wish that I was on a different planet right now..." she said flopping on my bed.  
Then Payton decided to go check out the gifts mom had talked about.  
As she walked into the kitchen she saw a medium sized box.  
She was very eager to open it. She opened it as fast as she could.  
And what she saw in the box overjoyed her.  
"Sawweeet Arctic Wolves! Mom got me a bunch of Sonic comics! And they're ones I haven't read yet! And ooo another small box with a note. Let's see..."_  
~Note~ 'Payton,  
I got you these comic books to keep yourself occupied if you ever get bored. And the necklace is from my family bloodline. It's been passed down in my family for generations. And I thought that you were old enough to take care of it. It's your's. Hope you like it Sweetie!_

~Love mom'  
  
"Neat! A bunch of new books and adventures to have and some new jewelery as well. Way past AWESOME!" she said as she put on the heart shaped crimson ruby with a black N in the middle and it had a golden outline with a golden chain.  
"I love it! It's even has my favorite colors on it. Thanks mom!"  
Then later she made dinner and watched '_Murder She Wrote'_. She did her chores, read some of her new comics, read her Bible, prayed and went to bed. "Night dad. Night mom." she said before she went into a wonderful and all too real dream land.

"Huh? What? Is it morning already?" she said as she sat up in... the middle if a lush green meadow?  
"I think I read too much last night. I'm not even in my bed room." Payton said, looking around in a wonderment.  
"It looks so real, and yet, all too real. It even feels real. Where the heck am I?!"  
Then she heard something on the other side of the meadow.


	4. Chapter 3: A Surprise Rescue

The noise was coming from the other side of the forest. "What could that be?" she asked. Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to check it out.  
As she descended farther into the woods she saw 5 figures. The first one was a tall white 'bear' with what looked like a red winter hat, a green scarf and red boots.  
The second was 3 feet shorter. He had a brown fedora, brown leather gloves, and brown and white shoes. He had a zigzag for a tail and a over sized canine tooth.  
The third was a green duck with a red bandanna, red shoes with a double buckle and a retarded look on his face.  
The fourth was a robot. He was blue, with razor sharp hand like claws and neon red eyes.  
And the last one was a 7 foot man with a ginger mustache, spectacles, and welding goggles. He wore a red lab coat, and black pants.  
_{No Way!}_ She thought. _{I must be dreaming! 'Cause there's NO way that I'm on Mobius and there's no way it can exist. Can it? I don't know, but I think I better just pop on outta here before they...}_  
"Another heat source detected." said the robot.  
_{Crap! I stayed too long!}_ she thought as I bolted back across the meadow and into the other side of the thick forest.  
She could hear the engines coming up behind me and closing in fast!  
It was a good thing she was on the Track team in her school.  
But at this rate she wouldn't be able to keep this pace up much longer.  
_{Come on! Come on legs don't fail on me now! Not when my life probably depends on it! Faster! Faster!}_ She urged myself to keep moving and not stopping.  
Then Payton turned a sharp left and she stepped and there was no ground for footage! It was like the earth was ripped out from under her.  
Payton screamed as she fell into the dark depths of a deep trench and into a raging river.  
she tried to stay afloat as best as she could but her attempts were futile.  
The last thing she remembered was calling for help, but her voice was muffled by the river and the water that flooded her mouth.


End file.
